Just Animal Nature
by mmooch
Summary: When two animals meet, the fur flies. No worries, it isn't violent.
1. Chapter 1: Wolf on the Hunt

**Just Animal Nature**

Summary: When two animals meet, the fur flies. No worries, it isn't violent.

Warning: This is a mild version of porn with just a touch of plot.

Timeline: season 2 _'Bewitched, Bothered And Bewildered'_, but it happened earlier in the season. So did Oz's first transformation. This takes place just after _'The Dark Age'_.

A/N: Sorry, no BAngel or Willz here, folks.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Dialogue is from .I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**Chapter 1: Wolf on the Hunt**

Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne wasn't as clueless about the strange things that happened in Sunnydale as the people around him. Part of that was because it was kind of obvious when you thought about it; the other part – the main part – was because his little cousin, Jordy, introduced him two months ago with a bite.

See, for those that didn't know, Jordy happened to be a werewolf. When he accidentally bit his cousin during a tickle fight, he passed along the disease, curse, whatever it was to Oz. Luckily for everyone involved, Jordy's mom saw the bite before Oz could leave that night, and she warned Oz what it meant.

Since then, Oz became much more aware of the other weirdness in town. It didn't take him long to decipher that 'BBQ fork accidents' was code for vampire attacks. Same thing for 'gang members on PCP'. He shuddered to think what 'wild animals' was for. Thankfully, he knew it couldn't be him or Jordy; they were locked up during their transformations.

Another thing he noticed was Sunnydale had its own Batman. Well, if Batman were a foot shorter, perky, blonde and a beautiful girl. Sunnydale's Night Guardian – Oz wasn't sure if she had a secret identity she used to fight evil, but doubted she'd use Batwoman/girl – was somebody who just moved to town during the middle of the last school year: Buffy Summers.

He understood that as a Cali girl from LA, her parents were probably considered normal for naming her Buffy, but it didn't exactly strike fear in the hearts of anyone. On the other hand, a scary name, like Dark Avenger, didn't fit somebody so…adorable. Of the people he saw hanging around her, there was only one that looked Batman-ish.

There was something strange about that guy. Oz almost smelled the secret coming off him; maybe eventually he'd be practiced enough with his new senses that he _could_ smell things like that. He knew that his senses were sharper since his change. Tall, dark and broody had a secret identity, but Oz wasn't sure what it was.

Her other friends were more like her. Willow Rosenberg was cute, but a little insecure in her own self-worth. Xander Harris was basically class clown material; sometimes the clothes he wore made that image almost definitive. But the two did seem to be Buffy's faithful and loyal sidekicks.

In a town that specialized in ignoring the obvious, it was impressive that they'd chosen to help. He was trying to build up the courage to offer his help as well. Unfortunately, his furry condition made him wonder if she'd accept or see him as another problem to take care of.

But maybe today's events could give him a way in.

No offense to Xander, but something very odd was happening to the female population. Apparently they all thought he was catnip, and they were very hungry kitties. Huh, more of his comparisons lately have been animal-related. Maybe that was to be expected.

Although he didn't know how he could help, Oz still made his way to the library – where he knew Buffy and the others spent a lot of their time.

* * *

When he opened the door, he saw Xander and Mr. Giles crawling along the floor, searching for something. Over by the table, he saw Amy Madison and Miss Calendar staring at Xander's butt. Ughh, that was a little disturbing. Apparently, Amy must have gotten into a fight with somebody because she had some blood coming from the side of her mouth.

"Hey," Oz greeted when the guys looked up at him.

Giles stood up, irritated at the interruption. Still, his British politeness dictated that he didn't snap at the young lad. "I'm sorry, but the library is closed right now."

Deciding that maybe blunt was the way to handle this, Oz took a deep breath and jumped into the deep end – metaphorically speaking. "Not here for a book. I was looking for Buffy. Noticed something strange going on, and thought I'd offer to help if I could. My name's Oz," he said as he held his hand out to the librarian. Hopefully whatever Buffy did, this guy was part of it. It made sense that he would be though, seeing as how much time she spent here.

Shaking Oz's hand absently, Giles repeated in a confused manner, "Help?"

Since he wasn't thrown out on his backside – or looked at like he was crazy – Oz figured that he was on the right track, so he explained vaguely, "I know she takes care of the things most people don't pay attention to – like animal attacks and such."

Xander looked relieved at his comments and blurted out, "Since you already know, Amy turned Buffy into a rat. Giles and I are looking for her now," he said, ducking his head when the Watcher turned to glare at him again.

That reminded Giles of what they were doing before Oz came in. He took another glance at the area she was last seen and said, "I don't see her. If anything happens to her, I'll..." he cut himself off before he said something to Xander he may or may not regret later.

Instead, he told the young boy, "Oh, just go home. Lock yourself away. You're only going to cause more problems here. Now, Amy, Jenny and I will, uh... try and break the spell. Oz? If, if you could aid us in, in finding, um... Buffy," Giles requested of the young man who apparently was a new member of Buffy's circle of friends who knew about her Calling. It made him wonder if she really had a button that declared her identity or not.

Still not certain what was going on, Oz hoped that he'd find out later. At least they were letting him help – even if it was searching for Rat!Buffy. Definitely something you wouldn't expect to see every day. "Sure."

* * *

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2: Rat on the Run

**Chapter 2: Rat on the Run**

Warning: This is a mild version of porn with just a touch of plot.

A/N: Sorry, no BAngel or Willz here, folks.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Dialogue is from .I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

Buffy Summers, the current Vampire Slayer for her generation, walked along the streets of Sunnydale, trying to make sense of her confused feelings.

Practically since the first time she met him less than a year ago, Buffy'd had a crush on Angel. His tall, dark and mysterious nature was both exciting and irritating. Eventually the crush went from fangirl with posters of the latest teen hunk on her wall to what she thought was the beginning stages of first love.

Then she found out his secret. Angel was a 240+ year old vampire with a soul. Why she couldn't sense him was a mystery. Even after she worked on honing that ability, it never helped with him. Juliet had nothing on her when it came to picking the wrong guy to love. All she had to deal with were families that didn't approve of them. Buffy and Angel were natural enemies on the supernatural food chain. It's a little hard to make with the smoochies when part of you is screaming, _'Kill him!'_

It was even more bizarre than Xander and Cordy's semi-secret fling, love affair, whatever they were passing it off as. They started making out in broom closets right after Halloween. Something about him saving her? Their 'relationship' was pretty much fight, make out, fight, make out, etc. Then again, Xander actually bought Queen C a locket, so who knows? Hopefully they'd have a better ending than her and Angel.

Only two days had passed since he left Sunnydale. Two days since her world was turned upside-down.

Part of her hated Jenny Calendar for that. The more pragmatic side reminded her it was a good thing. Better to lose Angel now than to wait for whatever tragedy Jenny's family was expecting to happen.

After Angel defeated Eyghon, and the computer teacher recovered from her ordeal, she came to Giles, Angel and Buffy to confess her true reason for coming to Sunnydale. She said that she couldn't be angry at Giles for his past harming her when she was hiding a secret that might be just as dangerous as Eyghon. Plus, Jenny felt like she owed Angel the truth after he saved her life.

So now Angel was off searching for the reason the gypsies were worried.

Strangely enough, Buffy wasn't as inconsolable as she expected to be. Oh, she still loved him and felt heartbroken that he left. However, something had changed in the last couple months. Something she hadn't admitted to anyone – even Willow. Somebody else had popped up on Buffy's radar, and she felt conflicted as to which guy she belonged with.

Funny thing was, Angel and the new guy were nothing alike. Okay, so they were both quiet and mysterious. On Angel, though, it was more of a tortured-past quiet; with the other guy, it was more…philosophical? Kind of like Owen, but not as cliché. He was in a band, for goodness sakes. Owen would _never_ be in a band. Well, maybe with his new thrill-guy mentality, he'd try out for the drummer of Spinal Tap.

Buffy just wished she knew what it was about Oz from Dingoes Ate My Baby that drew her like a magnet.

* * *

The next day, all thoughts of Angel and Oz were far from Buffy's thoughts as she sauntered into the library, intent on seducing Xander. She was dressed in nothing but a _very_ short black jacket. If this didn't get a reaction out of him, he clearly wasn't heterosexual anymore.

But oddly enough, he was turning her down. The Slayer in her raged at the rejection. So she re-doubled her efforts to make him hers.

Then to make matters worse, Amy came in the library to claim Xander was _her_ true love. The witch cheated and used magick to defeat her opponent. Okay, so Buffy was willing to use her Slayerness to beat Amy, but it wasn't the same thing.

The last thing Buffy thought before turning into a rat was, _**'Will I be a cute rat? Maybe Xander will keep me as a pet.'**_

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3: Predator Meets Prey, err Pred

**Chapter 3: ****Predator Meets Prey, err Predator**

**Warning: ****Definite sexual content coming in this chapter!**

A/N: Sorry, no BAngel or Willz here, folks.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Dialogue is from .I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

Oz followed his instincts down to the school basement. Who knows, maybe it was hardwired into rats to go to dark, quiet places. Whatever the reason, Oz was almost certain that Buffy was down here.

He felt a little foolish, calling for her like she was a dog that would come when she heard her name. It wasn't as if he was all that responsive during his furry time of the month – at least not that he remembered. Still, it was something to do while he searched, so he kept calling her name.

Suddenly, there was a bunch of electrical flashing behind some boxes and loose stuff. Oz carefully walked over, holding up his flashlight – whether for better light or possibly as a weapon – and tried her name again, "Buffy?" Her head popped up, hair flipping back as she looked all around her.

When she stood up, Oz was treated to an enticing view of her natural…assets. The teenager in him wanted to just stare in awe, but the tiniest part of his brain dedicated to being a gentleman overruled his hormones, and he lowered the flashlight. He also looked away from that tempting image.

As her mind cleared from both the animal transformation and the love spell, Buffy noticed two things. First, one of the guys she was attracted to was standing in front of her, looking adorable with the blush threatening to cover his whole body. Speaking of body coverings, that left her with the second realization: she had none…as in, she was very, very naked. She quickly moved her hands in an attempt for modesty.

"Hi," she squeaked out, but in a girl fashion, not a rat one. This was _so_ not the way she wanted to introduce herself to him. "You're Oz, right?"

He nodded slowly, trying desperately to keep his eyes from straying back over to her body. "Yup. And you're Buffy."

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I seem to be having a slight case of nudity here." How could she explain this to somebody who didn't know about magick and vampires and Slayers? What could he possibly be thinking about her right now?

Somehow, she might have been more at ease if she had been able to read his thoughts. Then again, maybe not. Some things girls should just not know about how the teenage boy's mind works. Especially when they are around beautiful, naked girls.

Oz tried to ease the mounting tension in the room. Oops, mounting was the wrong term to use, given his wolf-side; gave him all sorts of NC-17 thoughts. "But you're not a rat. So call it an upside."

"You knew about that?" Buffy asked.

He nodded again, "Yeah, Giles asked me to find you while he, Miss Calendar and Amy tried to break some spells."

Cool. So he knew about this stuff. Once she had clothes on again, she could find out how. But to get clothes, she needed his help. "You think maybe you could get me some clothing?" she requested shyly. Part of her was pleased to see his fight to keep from looking at her was losing to the desire to see more. Made her feel very desirable.

Oz counted to ten…in Chinese…to calm himself. Then he realized she asked him a question. What was it again? Oh yeah, clothes. Evil, evil clothes to cover up that delicious looking body. Whew, much more of this and counting to a hundred wouldn't help him. Maybe the clothes weren't such an evil idea after all. "Yes, I can. Just, uh... don't go anywhere," he stammered out before turning to leave.

Chuckling ruefully, Buffy muttered, "_Really_ not an issue." Then she almost felt the Slayer smack her upside the head. Still frustrated by the rejection earlier, the Slayer wanted some satisfaction, and unlike before, she was acting on her own preferences instead of ones imposed by magick. The Slayer essence recognized the scent of another predator in the young man leaving the basement.

Acting on that primal instinct, Buffy called out, "Oz…wait!" He looked back at her with a question in his eyes, but before he could verbalize it, she asked her own, "Why do you feel like a predator to me?"

Nothing like asking the tough ones, huh. He realized it would have to come out sooner or later, and sooner might be better for him. "I'm a werewolf," he confessed. "My little cousin bit me in his non-wolf state, but it still passed it on to me. My aunt and uncle lock us up during the full moon so we can't hurt anyone."

To his surprise, she started laughing. "Guess that explains it, then. You literally have animal magnetism. I was wondering why I was so attracted to you – besides the obvious reason of you being cute. Let me guess, it's been about two months or so?"

"Yeah. That's amazing. How did you know?" Oz asked once he got his brain working again. The beautiful, naked girl said she was attracted to him. What's more, deep down, he could feel his wolf howl in delight at the declaration, too. This was the first time he ever felt connected to his wolf.

"That's when I first really noticed you," she replied easily.

The Slayer considered the dangers of mating with a werewolf. She had taken many different beings as lovers before, both male and female, since she was created. Her only requirement was that they weren't evil – didn't try to hurt the innocent. Well, that and the girl she was in needed to be attracted to them, too. It had only been a few days since he last transformed, and she couldn't smell any blood on him other than his own. This was 'of the good' to put it in this girl's phraseology. He would do.

Oz watched something flicker across Buffy's face, and was mesmerized when her smile turned sensual. It served as a painful reminder he needed to leave…_now_! "I'd better go get those clothes for you."

He almost whimpered when she dropped her arms to her sides and stepped out from behind the boxes. "Why? I can think of something more fun to do."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that's where the PG-13 version would end. I'm trying to work on an NC-17 follow-up chapter.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight for Dominance

**Chapter 4: ****The Fight for Dominance**

**Warning: ****This is where the smut begins. Or mini-smut. I'm sorry if this sounds cheesy; it's probably why I should try to avoid writing smut scenes.**

A/N: Sorry, no BAngel or Willz here, folks.

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Dialogue is from .I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

The wolf was snarling in Oz's mind, _'Mate!'_ Now, he wasn't sure if the beast meant that as a verb or a noun…perhaps both? At the moment, Oz was waiting for his gentleman side to object to such a crude command/comment.

Unfortunately, Buffy was still swaying over to him. It was as if her hips were leading the rest of her body. The motion had the wolf repeating its earlier snarl over and over, increasing in volume with each sway. Oz tried to cling to the idea that the polite side of him would speak up soon and stop this, but just as he had that thought, he swore he could hear his conscience (i.e. the gentleman part of his brain) say, _'I'm with the wolf. Go for it! You should __**never**__ force a lady into a liaison, but there's a line between manners and stupidity. If you walk away from her now, guess which side you're on?'_

Okay, so that answered that dilemma. Oz let the flashlight fall to the ground next to him and stepped forward. When Buffy got within reach, his hand snapped out to grab her behind the neck and pull her to him. Their lip met in eager anticipation.

The kiss started out slow, but quickly escalated to a fight for dominance. While in battle, Buffy could wipe the floor with Oz, thanks to her Slayer essence. However, this wasn't the same kind of battle and the Slayer was holding back, waiting to see if this one was strong enough to be her mate. She had only one rule. "No biting," Buffy hoarsely whispered when they broke for air.

He nodded his assent, although it bothered his wolf not to be able to mark his mate. Maybe there was another way. Buffy's naked body made it easy for Oz to explore her curves without anything getting in the way. Her arousal was driving him into a frenzy. Sliding his hand down, he felt the moisture building, getting ready for penetration, so he obliged. He stuck a finger in and twirled it around, looking for something.

His grin was victorious when he found it…proof of her virginity. This would satisfy the wolf – at least for now. Knowing that nobody else had gotten that far with her was intoxicating. She would be his for the rest of their lives; it was practically a marriage ceremony. That thought should have worried the teen, but it felt too right.

If he thought Buffy was unaware of what a big step this was, he was sorely mistaken. She knew wolves mated for life, and assumed the same was true for werewolves. The same thing was true for Slayers; it was why they were so careful about who they gave 'first blood' to.

In the case of a girl being Called after she lost her virginity, unless she lost it to somebody the Slayer deemed worthy, she wouldn't be satisfied with any partner. Sometimes it was a good thing that they had such short life expectancies, since an unsatisfied Slayer would use sex as a crutch, never finding the same peace as a mated Slayer.

Despite the groupies that bothered the band, Oz never took any of them up on their offers. His inner romantic wanted to wait for the right person. If Buffy asked, he probably would let her think he had experience, but that would be a lie. Call it macho posturing; he was a high school senior though – and in a band to boot. If he was still a virgin, wouldn't she assume there was something wrong with him?

Besides, in a minute or so, that wouldn't be an issue anymore.

Buffy was getting impatient, even though only a couple minutes had passed since her suggestion of 'something better to do'. Screw romance, she wanted sex right now! The wording almost made her giggle aloud. To stop herself, she kissed Oz again while her hands started unbuttoning his shirt. Once that was done, they broke apart again so she could slide it off and pull the t-shirt underneath over his head.

Yum! She had seen Angel without a shirt before, and to be honest, she wasn't sure which was more- Well, she couldn't think of the right adjective at the moment because her brain was stuck on Yum! The nice thing about Oz was that he was Buffy-sized; there was no stretching to reach all the fun parts of his body…like those soft, perfect lips again. She had to get another taste of them.

Oz was pleased to see the obvious desire in his soon-to-be mate's eyes as they raked across his upper body. He groaned with his own arousal as he felt her hands reach out and dance over his skin. Only the end of the world could stop them now. He really hoped that if the world was ending, it would wait for just a little bit longer.

When she leaned back in for another kiss, he slid his hands around her and cupped her firm ass, giving it a little squeeze, then pulling her against his body. He wanted her to feel just how ready he was, and when he heard her whimper as their groins met, he knew she was just as ready.

With that in mind, he quickly unbuckled his pants and dropped them, pushing his boxers down too. He broke the kiss off so he could bend down to grab the ever-present condom his uncle gave him when he joined the band. His wolf howled in protest, but both he and the gentleman conscience said that high school was too young to risk having children.

Kicking off his shoes and the clothes pooled at his feet, Oz stood back up and looked into Buffy's eyes for any sign she wasn't sure about this. The only answer he got was a lick along his jaw line and a gentle sucking right over his carotid. Seems he wasn't the only one who wanted to mark his territory. That thought made him smile.

The urge to be inside her was overwhelming at this point, so he hurried to roll the condom on. Then he moved his hand back to check her wetness again. Close enough. Moving her to lay down on some discarded paint dropcloths, he positioned himself at her entrance and slid in. Her tightness, and his inexperience, made him come close to orgasming almost instantly. He grit his teeth and thought about Snyder in a Speedo to keep that from happening.

Once he wasn't on the verge of ending too fast, he pulled back and pushed in a little more, this time claiming her virginity. Her cry of pain both upset him and made him feel manly. Oh, not that she was hurt; that was the part that upset him. He felt manly because she was his now. "Until death do us part," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Buffy recognized the wedding words, and knew she should be freaked out by them. After all, she wasn't even 17 yet! On the other hand, he might not know how soon death could part them. Last spring she was destined to die, and thanks only to Xander's timely arrival did she side-step that prophecy.

Still, she felt the urge to whisper back, "Forsaking all others," as she arched her body up to his.

That signal helped their natural instincts take over. Thanks to the wolf and the Slayer essence, their first time wasn't as awkward as some others. Those two primal forces filled in the gaps caused by inexperience. It was two very sated and tired teenagers who relaxed on the dropcloths several minutes later.

"Mmmm," Buffy purred into Oz's chest when he lay down next to her and pulled her body on top of his. "Wasn't this better than looking for clothes?" she asked impishly.

* * *

A/N: How'd my attempt at smut turn out?


End file.
